Recently, with the great development of mobile communication technology, the demand for mobile communication terminals is suddenly increasing. In such a situation, mobile communication technology is not limited to simple voice service, but is developing into various types of data communication services, such as the transmission of Short Message Service (SMS), an Internet search, and data downloading.
In particular, related applications according to the wide spread of mart phones are explosively increased, and screen switching in an application driven in a smart phone is chiefly performed by moving (dragging or pulling) a user's finger on a screen of the smart phone.
However, there is a problem in that a page switching operation is not performed in a terminal that does not support a page switching effect set in service because terminal capacities are never considered in a conventional page switching effect.
Furthermore, a method in which a sponsor directly sends a text message or a voice message (ARS) to a user's mobile communication terminal and the user checks the text message or the voice message, a method in which a user views a banner advertisement in a web site and a mobile communication fee discount is given to the user in return for the viewing of the banner advertisement, were used as a conventional advertisement method using a mobile communication terminal.
The aforementioned conventional advertisement method using mobile communication, however, was problematic in that a user had to visit a web site every time in order to view an advertisement and had to check text or a voice message every time when the advertisement is transmitted through the text or voice message.